1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for locating and supporting a foot, and more particularly a foot support device for locating and supporting a patient's foot with the knee in a bent state to facilitate the knee operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing a knee operation, a patient's knee must be bent and kept fixed. Therefore, a device or an implement is mounted on the surgery table for fixing the patient's foot with the knee in a bent state.
The conventional foot fixing device generally has a quite complicated structure and is inconvenient to operate.
Moreover, the conventional foot fixing device has a support member for a patient's foot to rest thereon. Some foot fixing devices have different support members with respect to left and right feet. That is, when fixing the left foot, it is necessary to selectively use a fixing device specifically designed for the left foot, while when fixing the right foot, it is necessary to selectively use a fixing device specifically designed for the right foot. Therefore, such foot fixing device cannot be commonly used for both left and right feet. As a result, it is inconvenient to use such foot fixing device.